


Just A Little Shove

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Closet Sex, Closet Sex Trope, F/M, K2 thinks humans are weird, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn is convinced that Cassian is oblivious.  Bodhi tells her to just go for it.  So Jyn locks herself in a supply closet with Cassian.Written for Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend: Spicy





	Just A Little Shove

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rogue One or Star Wars.

"I sat in the middle of his bed wearing nothing but my underwear and _his_ shirt and he didn't even notice," Jyn complained to Bodhi as Bodhi attended to routine maitnenance on his A-Wing. "I mean, I wait for him after he gets back from a mission in his room, half naked, and he doesn't even bat an eyelash?"

"That's probably because he's so comfortable around you," Bodhi murmured as he grabbed a hydrospanner. This was a usual sort of conversation with Jyn. She'd spent the past six months complaining about how oblivious Cassian appeared to be wiht her flirting. Bodhi personally didn't think it helped that Cassian and Jyn already shared a room, regardless of the fact that it had two bunks, and Jyn had a habit of snitching Cassian's clothing long before she'd opening expressed any interest in the intel officer.

"I mean, I'm comfortable around him too, but how can he miss the obvious tells?" Jyn scowled. "He's a spy for Force sake."

Bodhi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and repeated the same advise he'd given Jyn the past three times she'd come to complain to him about this subject. "Jyn, you know you could just tell him, you know? What you view as flirting, Cassian probably just views as you being extremely comfortable around him. The dynamic between the two of you is already so close most people already assume you two are dating. So its either one of two things: Cassian thinks you're just really comfortable, or he already thinks your dating."

"I think he would have said something if he thought we were dating," Jyn replied. Bodhi heard her moving, and saw her boots and the line of her uniform pants. 

He sighed and slid out from under the A-Wing.

"If you're that desperate and you won't just say something, because, of course regular and open communication can't possibly work, why don't you just shove him in a closet and fuck him?"

Bodhi groaned inwardly a moment later at the gleam that appeared in Jyn's eyes. "I'm not serious, Jyn, about the closet thing."

"Then you shouldn't have suggested it," she told him. 

"If you're going to shove him in a closet, at least tell him why before trying to have sex with him," Bodhi replied, rubbing at his forehead. 

"Maybe," Jyn replied.

~~~

Cassian had returned to base on a morning flight, but it was mid-afternoon by the time he got out of debriefing. He was really looking forward to the idea of using the refresher, then trying to catch an hour or two of sleep before hunting Jyn down and heading to dinner with her. He'd seen Kes earlier and the Pathfinder had informed him that their squad had returned the day before from their latest op and probably had a few days on base before they were sent out again.

He treasured the time they got together on base. It was usually only a day or two at a time, but Jyn, and the Rogue One crew in general, felt more like a family than Cassian had had in a long time, not counting Leia, Kes, or Shara.

The last time he'd been on base, Jyn had greeted him in the middle of his bunk wearing little more than his shirt. 

Jyn had been flirting with him for months, but something always seemed to interupt them at the most inopportune times, or one of them would be exhausted from a mission. The night Jyn had greeted him while sitting on his bed in his shirt, he'd had little energy to do more than pull her against him and fall asleep with her body pressed against the line of his own. Then she'd gotten called out in the early hours of the next morning so his hope for trying to seduce her the following morning hadn't worked out.

It was more than a little frustrating.

He was halfway to the quarters he shared with Jyn when he was suddenly aware of a Jyn shaped object slamming into him from almost out of no where, through an open supply closet door, and her rushing in after him, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Cassian blinked as he landed back on a crate. 

"Welcome home," Jyn greeted him with a smile, a smile that, if he didn't miss the mark, had a certain sensual quality to it.

"Hello to you too, Jyn," Cassian replied. He lifted a brow as he righted himself. "Is there a reason you've locked us in a supply closet?"

"Because every time I try and turn you on, you seem oblivious," Jyn said in her blunt fashion. "So I figured I'd lock us in a supply closet and have my way with you if you'll let me. Plus there's that whole thrill of maybe getting caught."

Cassian's eyebrows went nearly to his hairline as he reached an arm out and snaked it around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "As opposed to our room, which would be more comfortable?"

"So you are interested?" Jyn asked, her eyebrows furrowing for a moment.

Cassian replied by capturing her lips with his own, pressing her body firmly against the line of his own and kissing her breathless.

Jyn moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss, whimpering a bit when he bit her lower lip and massaged her ass.

"I think that's fairly obvious, love," Cassian replied in an amused tone, and she could feel the ridge of his cock pressing hard against her through their clothing.

"Good," Jyn smiled slyly and unfastened his pants, reaching her hands in his underwear and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him once.

"You picked a supply closet near the main drag, Jyn, we won't have a lot of time before someone comes looking," Cassian growled softly as she squeezed him. "I sort of wanted our first time to be slow."

"Slow later. I want you inside me, now," Jyn replied, shoving him backwards again until he was sitting on the crate.

She shucked out of her pants and boots in the blink of an eye, and Cassian's eyes widened a fraction when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Sure of yourself," he managed.

"Maybe," Jyn grinned a little ferally before shoving his pants and underwear down enough that she could straddle him and tease the tip of his cock with her outer folds. They both moaned at the motion, and he wasn't sure if he was surprised or not at how wet she already was.

Jyn didn't give him a lot of time to contemplate it as she shifted and took him inside her folds, one inch at a time. She clenched around him as she settled her hips against his own, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure for a moment. "Kriff, even better than I was hoping."

She deliberately clenched her folds around him and Cassian growled softly. He settled one hand on her hip and the other on her ass before he began thrusting in and out of her core. The motions made them both groan and squirm against one another at the motion. Cassian twitched inside her and was rewarded with another clench.

It was fast, it was in a dingy supply closet, and far from how he'd imaged their first time, but it was perfect, because it was with _her_.

As their movements grew more frantic, her breathing grew harder, and Cassian caught her mouth with his again before her moaning could get any louder, not wanting to draw that much attention to the closet.

"Yess, yess, kriff, Cassiaan." Jyn shuttered against him, her folds clenching as she climaxed. Cassian groaned, thrusting deep inside her as her inner muscles milked him, and he released himself inside her.

Their harsh breathing filled the closet as they clung to one another.

"Next time, we'll try the fresher, then maybe the bed," Cassian finally said as he pressed his forehead against her own.

"I like that," Jyn grinned at him.

"Cassian? Jyn? Why are your heat signatures coming from inside the closet?" K-2SO's voice filtered in from the other side of the door. "And why are your heart rates elevated? You haven't been...Cassian! Supply closets are not meant for that!"

Jyn exchanged a look with Cassian, then collasped against him as they both laughed.


End file.
